


Visitation Rights

by lisachan



Series: Chronicles of the Academy [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Celes has gone into Spiritual Retreat to prepare for his first War of the Lands as an official Seer almost four months ago, and Shannen has tried to deal with Langley's needs (both as a sex addict and a vampire) for as long as he possibly could.Until he couldn't anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> New COW-T, new story based on my beloved babies! Hope you enjoy~

“I am certainly going to die.”

Shannen never cared much for his family’s name.

“Shut up. You’re not gonna die.”

He’s always cared so little about it, actually, that he often forgets to mention it when he introduces himself to someone he meets for the first time. On the rare occasions when he deems necessary to introduce himself to someone he just met, that is. Or that he meets someone new to begin with.

“Yes, I am. I’m going to start bleeding from my eyes first. Then my nose. Finally, my mouth, and in ten minutes I’ll be a mask of blood, and it will be a horrible and disgusting way to die.”

That is partly because he doesn’t like his family, sure, as the fact that he cut all relationships with them over the years testifies pretty clearly. But that’s not all.

“You’re not gonna die but I swear this will change if you don’t stop talking, ‘cause I’m gonna kill you myself.”

The fact is, most aristocratic families on Tanit live by an extraordinarily ridiculous and outdated set of rules. A set of rules that in some cases still forces young boys and girls to attend annoying coming-of-age parties where they get introduced to other young boys and girls of their same age, while their parents try to pair them off without their consent, for example. (He dodged that bullet, thanks to a certain fire that destroyed half his family mansion a few years ago. But only barely.)

“You’re not going to kill me because I’ll die of thirst first. See, this is why I hate being a vampire. One moment you’re fine, the next you’re about to die because you haven’t drank in 24 hours. It’s upsetting.”

Some of these rules, despite the fact that Manila, their current Seer-in-charge, has done all she possibly could to flush the majority of the most ridiculous ones down the drain, still apply even to families so powerful they can easily ignore a lot of those the lower families still have to adhere to no matter what.

“Upsetting doesn’t even begin to cover it, Lang.”

Which is ultimately the reason why Langley and him are here, now, climbing crystal tunnels headed upwards right underneath the Summer Palace where their boyfriend, Celes, lives.

Once you become a fully recognized Seer, you can practically do whatever the fuck you want, as Manila proved times and times again over the entire course of her reign, refusing to marry when she was supposed to, refusing to stay on Tanit like the Law prescribed when the time of her ascension came and also refusing to force her daughter to remain a daughter when all she ever wanted was to become a son, despite the few ancient windbags who dared frowning at her for that choice.

But for Seers in training, it’s an entirely different story. First they have to go through five years of Magical Academy on Titania, then they have to pass all their exams, and if for a lot of other people that’s already enough it is not enough for them: they have to go through their own additional training, attend almost six months of private lessons on the Laws of Space and Time, the Laws of the Lands and the Law of Tanit itself. 

And then, of course, the four months long nightmare of the Reclusion start.

Shannen’s pretty sure the Crystal Book has some different fancy name for it, but since he was a child he’s always heard being referred to as the Reclusion. It’s a period of time, up to four months long, that Seers spend secluded in their own bedrooms, only visited by their most intimate inner circle, the Royal Family, to prepare their War plans for the Lands. During those four months the Seer searches for the right Land upon which to unleash hell, decides on the rules of the War and chooses her champions, one representative for each battling race she’ll have. Well, _he_ ’ll have, in this case, but Celes would forgive him for using female pronouns, this time. There has never been a male Seer before him. Habit is a force.

So what happened was that, after five blissful years in which Celes has been practically glued to their side, ready to tend to their needs – especially Langley’s – and ready to let them tend to his own needs too as often as he wanted, he has been snatched away from them by Tanit’s Law, leaving them both to their usual everyday life as he went back home to start on his specific training, after having graduated with honors from the Academy as everybody expected him to.

This, of course, had consequences. And though Shannen would like to play the romantic part, saying the worst of these consequences has definitely been not being able to see him smiling face in the morning anymore, that would not be the truth, and Shannen always tells the truth.

In this case, said sad dreadful truth would be: Langley's blood-thirst.

Langley's a vampire – well, partly so, as he keeps reminding everyone who's aware of the notion, as if being _only partly_ drinking blood for need or pleasure justified him for doing it at all – and he usually isn't that much of a bother in the blood-drinking sense (Shannen honestly thinks he's way more bothering in the sex department, since he might be only a quarter vampire but he's a full-fledged sex maniac to compensate), except when he can't drink for more than a few consecutive weeks. At that point, his body forgets genetics – or remembers it, depends on the point of view – and triggers him into a thirsting beast who'd assault basically anyone and everyone for a drop of blood.

Sure, it's a gradual transformation, and before setting off as a homicidal animal Langley usually passes through a few different stages of sickness, but once thirst takes over Langley stops being a person and becomes an urge. 

Now, this usually isn't a problem, because Celes is with them. Celes doesn't mind being bitten every now and then. Actually, he quite enjoys the feeling, and that is mostly because biting, to Langley, isn't an activity that stops at the actual bite. It usually moves forward to licking, sucking, kissing and finally having sex. And Celes likes having sex way more than his angelic, delicate features could suggest. So, somehow, he makes it work: whenever Langley needs a Little Drink, Celes provides it, so Langley's happy because he manages to get blood and sex – and at the same time! Practically Christmas and New Years' Eve all nicely wrapped up with a pretty red bow; around a dick –, Celes is happy because he can get down on all fours and be fucked like tomorrow wasn't even a thing with the usual wild impetus Langley uses when he's drunk on blood, and Shannen is happy too, because if he wants to join in the party he can happily do so, and if he wants to steer well clear from it no one minds him to.

It's a problem when Celes isn't around, because Celes likes to be bitten and he likes to be fucked, whereas Shannen hates to be bitten and doesn't particularly love fucking either. Which means that every time Langley looks up at him with his trademark sniveling dog look, silently asked for either sex or blood or preferably both, all Shannen feels inclined to do is hit on him. With a mace. Violently. And repeatedly.

Nevertheless, he's been a motherfucking hero for the last three months. Proper knight in shiny fucking armor. And that's because despite finding Langley obnoxious and annoying and overly needy and ultimately the worst company ever, especially when he speaks, he loves him, and there's really nothing he can do to change that.

(Not that he didn't try. But when Langley described himself to Shannen's father as a stubbornly persistent STD, a few years ago, he was being tragically serious. Just like herpes, he's impossible to shake off completely. He might disappear for a while, but he's bound to bounce back at some point.)

So when he was faced with the concrete possibility of Langley losing his mind after one full month of blood-deprivation, he took this weight upon his shoulders. He chose to bear the cross. If Celes couldn't be there to help Langley out, he would. 

That was the worst mistake of his life.

In Langley's defense, he _did_ try to hold himself back. For almost a full month he pushed the thought of blood so far out the back of his mind he could swear he didn't even miss the taste. He was obviously lying, but he was convincing enough, which spoke volumes about the effort he was actually putting in concealing his real emotions. 

After a while, though, his personal five stages of hunger-grief had started unfolding under Shannen's already preemptively annoyed eyes. Moping, whining, clinging, pouting and crying as opposed to denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. Because there is never acceptance at the end of Langley's mental processes. He cannot accept anything. Unless he likes it, of course. Then he's a fucking champ.

Once Shannen found him crying in a literal corner of the room, his knees to his chest and wrapped up in a pitiful self-hug, he knew time had come to be the hero Celes deserved and Langley needed. He went down on his knees, pushed his hair away from his neck and said "here, suck". Langley had started crying louder, moved by his offer, and then had assaulted him shamelessly, grounding him on the floor, sucking definitely too much blood and fucking him like a wild animal. (That hadn't been half bad, honestly. Sure, Shannen's not an enthusiastic fan of sex, but he can enjoy a good fuck every now and then.)

From the next day, they had started scheduling Little Drinks, one every 48 hours, because Shannen honestly _hates_ with a fucking fire when Langley cannot control himself and sucks way more blood than he's supposed to. He's left feeling groggy and confused for the entire next day, and he doesn't like that, he wants his senses to always remain sharp, he likes to be focused.

Drinking every couple days sated Langley for a while, and so, for a couple of months, despite how annoying it was to submit to the bite so often while hating every second of it, there had been peace. 

Like all good things, it was bound to end.

In fact, about a month ago, Langley started crying again, and after trying to hide it for a few days – which was honestly pathetic and more or less the least sexy thing he has ever seen a man his age do; crying can be sexy, at times, but trying to hide it from your boyfriend while playing the romantic hero is really not – he finally came clean about it: the Little Drinks aren't enough; paradoxically, they're doing more damage than they're doing good, because they tease his hunger and never fully extinguish it, leading to a frustration build-up that is slowly driving him crazy.

So Shannen asked what was he supposed to do. And Langley answered that he could perhaps let him suck more. To which Shannen replied telling him to shove his dick up his own ass, see if it could reach his throat and suck on that.

The sniveling dog came back, then, and said if it wasn't a problem he could find someone else to suck on, he could just hit on some boy or girl around town, take them home, they'd be inconsequential and would serve the purpose anyway, and honestly Shannen wouldn't have anything to object to that, anyone who can get Langley off his back when he's so annoying is always a friend of his, even casual fucks, but he knows Celes, being as jealous as he is, would violently disapprove it, and when Celes is involved _violently_ usually means with literal, physical violence, more often than not perpetrated through fire. Something Shannen would prefer not to go through, and something he know Langley would like not to ever experience. He's still a quarter vampire, he catches fire easily.

So last night, while Langley pathetically shook and cried on the bed, Shannen tried to find a solution to the problem. He came up with two options: he could kill Langley on the spot and get it over with, or he could try and reach the only person who can really help his boyfriend right now.

He chose to try and reach for Celes.

And Celes, as per the stupid Law, is being held captive in his room inside the Summer Palace.

And here they are, Langley and him, now, ready to cross the last tunnel, the last door, the last hallway. In five minutes, they're inside, and while Langley watches everything with eyes as big as the moon, marveling at the astounding amount of crystal used to decorate every single part of the palace from the ceilings down to every single baseboard, Shannen grabs him by his shoulder and forces him to hide behind one of the statues next to the door they just walked through. It's thick crystal, but it's still crystal, and they can be seen through it, so it's not gonna be much of a hide-out if someone happens to pass by, but it's better than standing right in the middle of the hallway looking like perfect idiots until they can come up with a sensible action plan.

"This is absolutely amazing," Langley exhales, already forgetting that, up to ten minutes ago, he was ready to collapse on the floor and die, "Celes never brought us here."

"You know he prefers the beach house."

"Yes, and that's _fine_ , I mean, but this place. This place is ridiculous."

"Agreed."

"Not in a bad way."

"Then no, I'm not agreeing anymore. Surprise surprise."

"Seriously though..." Langley starts off, moving a step to come out of hiding.

Shannen grabs him by his wrist, pulling him back. "Don't come out!" he hisses, "Shit, you're an idiot. We're not supposed to be here, we can't parade around like we own the fucking place. We need a plan."

"Right," Langley nods with the same understanding he'd show if he was four years old, "A plan. Sure. I'm listening."

"Okay..." Shannen nods too, turning towards the other side of the hallway to check on it, "I've been here once when I was a kid. I was eight or something. I'm not sure where we are now, but I remember Celes' bedroom is on the third floor, and we must be on ground floor. The ballroom should be there on the left and the library could be at the end of this hallway, but I'm not sure. I need to get out and check because the staircase to get upstairs is where the library is, that much I remember. Tell me if you can smell people coming." He remains silent for a moment, waiting for an answer that doesn't come. "Langley?"

He turns around, fully expecting him to be staring at the reflex of his face on the surface of the crystal butt of the nymph-shaped statue they're pretending to be hiding behind, but Langley's not there.

He's gone out. And he's following a chubby maid carrying a tray full of breakfash shit down the hallway.

"Langley!" he screams when he sees him throw himself at the girl, mouth wide open, fangs bare and long like a snake's, aiming for her neck, "No!"

But it's too late.

*

He knew something like this was going to happen. How could he ever trust Langley to keep his mind in his conditions? That's on him, seriously. He's never been particularly keen on self-criticism, but he can recognize it when he's made a mistake, and this time he made a fucking mistake.

"Kind guard, please," Langley says, his fingers wrapped around the bars of the cell he's been thrown into, "Let me out of here. That girl is fine."

"She only is because we tore her away from you, vampire!" the guard answers, hitting the bars with the hilt of his sword to make Langley back away, "I'm not letting you out of here, or my sight, until the High Priest comes see you. And he's a very busy person, so you might as well get comfortable."

"For fuck's sake," Shannen groans, standing up from the bench he's been waiting on and pacing nervously around the guard, "I told you, he's with me."

"Young Master, he assaulted Lilybeth," the guard explains, looking at him with apologetic eyes. His name still holds some weight within the walls of the Summer Palace, apparently, and Shannen is sure it's not because he's Celes' boyfriend. 

"I know, I was there, and I too believe he's an imbecile."

"Shan, love..."

"But still. We were just trying to see Celes, just call him, he'll explain everything."

"Young Master, the Seer cannot be disturbed from his Spiritual Retreat," ah, that's how it's called in the Crystal Book, right, "I'm surprised you don't know that."

"I do know that," Shannen half growls, trying to keep himself in check. The guard is an innocent, after all. It's not his fault if Langley is an idiot. "But still, I'm asking you to call him, because he will explain this, and you will be able to let us go."

"I cannot do that, Young Master," the guard shakes his head, "We have to wait for the High Priest."

"Lacros won't be free for the next century!"

"Then, the vampire will have to wait. He's immortal, after all," the guard shrugs as if this wasn't his problem, which actually, it isn't.

"I'm sorry, I must correct you," Langley interjects, "I'm only a quarter vampire, which means I might be only a quarter immortal too. I mean, I haven't tested it yet, and I don't even know how I could do it, to be honest, but--"

"Besides you're free to go, Young Master," the guard says, ignoring Langley completely.

"Son of a bitch..." Shannen mutters under his breath, making sure the guard cannot hear him. Not because he wouldn't like to insult him, actually, insulting everybody all the time is one of the few things Shannen really enjoys in his life, but they don't need to complicate this situation even more than it already is. And that's when it finally strikes him: he _is_ free to go. As a member of Tanit's aristocracy he isn't as free as the Royal Family is, but he's certainly free to go. And the guard didn't tell him _where_. "You know what?" he says, "Fuck this shit."

Langley turns to look at him, widening his eyes. "My dearest...?"

"I don't even know you that well," he shrugs, looking away. The guard seems to approve his words, and nods enthusiastically. "I'm gonna go, now," Shannen tries, to see if the guard tries and hold him.

He doesn't. Great.

He turns around and leaves the prison right away. They're underground, so he really just needs to climb a set of stairs to be back where he was before Langley lost his mind and convicted himself. He recognizes the hallway right away, and he tries to visualize a map of the Summer Palace in his mind. First, he needs to reach the main staircase. That's the only access to the Royals' apartments. He finds it, next to the library, right as he was hoping. He climbs up to the third floor, hoping Celes hasn't been moved to a different room yet. 

He remembers coming here as a child. Celes was a girl, back then, or at least he hadn't started calling himself a boy yet. Everyone called her Celestia and when Shannen was introduced to her she was wearing a short pink dress covered in layers and layers of impalpable snow white tulle. She was also supposed to be wearing a pair of cute little white buckled shoes that she had just taken off, because she was in the process of crossing the window out of her room to climb on a tree the branches of which extended almost against the external walls of the Palace.

Smiling kind of fondly as he finally finds the door he was searching for, Shannen thinks he was already there, after all. Even though the name and clothes weren't right, even though he himself probably didn't know that yet, Celes was already himself.

There are two guards crossing spears right outside the room. It was to be expected, after all, but Shannen's still disappointed, because this is annoying and it's requiring much more effort from him than he would've thought in the beginning. In hindsight, had he known all this, he'd have probably chosen to just kill Langley and get it over with, last night.

But he's here, now, the wheels are already in motion, so he might as well drive the fucking car.

He comes out of the hallway with both hands open up and raised to his shoulders in surrender. The guards need a few seconds to recognize him, then they relax. They call him by his father's name first, then the usual Young Master Shannen will never get used to.

"Guys," he says, "I need to see my boyfriend."

The guards look at each other, uncertain on what to do with that information. Then, one of the two turns back to look at him.

"But you can't, Young Master," he says, "The Seer is in Retreat."

Shannen's mind keeps changing the word Retreat with the word Reclusion. It's half funny, half infuriating.

"Still need to see him," he shrugs, advancing towards them, "Move away."

The spears rattle lightly as the guards move on the spot. They're nervous, Shannen can tell.

"Young Master," one of them tries, "We can't let you in."

Shannen sighs, passing a hand through his hair to comb them out of his face. "That's a pity," he says. He hates to do unnecessary magic. It's tiring and messy and people start screaming at him when he does it.

Nonetheless, a man must do what a man must do. He snaps his fingers at them both, a soft "sleep" dancing on his lips. They're not weak, these guards, magically speaking, but he's stronger. Five years of Magical Academy on Titania will do that to you. Either you become powerful, or you risk never seeing the end of your school year.

The guards collapse on the floor, hitting their heads together. Shannen separates them, pushing them aside, and then opens the door.

Celes screams and covers himself with his blanket before recognizing who is it. "What the fuck?!" he exhales, and then settles down, his mismatched eyes growing big as he finally lets the notion of his presence sink in. "Shannen...?"

"Hi," he says, looking intently at him. Celes is sitting on his bed, surrounded with pillows and blankets all wrapped around him so messily they remind Shannen of a rose in full bloom. He's wearing his pajamas, which means he's got a t-shirt and a pair of soft shorts leaving his thighs almost completely bare. "I see you're already dressed for the part. Come on, we have to go to the prison."

"What...?" Celes blinks confusedly, throwing his legs off the bed and standing up, "What are you even talking about?! The prison? What are you doing here?! You shouldn't be allowed in my room, if they found you--"

"I know the rules, Cee, we don't have time for that now," he waves a hand in mid-air, interrupting him, "Things with Langley were impossible, so I thought I could bring him here, and that you could try and do something to calm him down." Celes frowns deeply, crossing his arms over his chest. Shannen groans, rolling his eyes. "I know, okay? I know. I miscalculated. It was an honest mistake."

"It wasn't honest because you _knew_ I was in Retreat!"

"It _was_ honest because I _knew_ you'd have preferred me to bring him to you instead of killing him or sending him off to assault some kid in a club," he simply shrugs.

Celes groans, putting both hands in his hair and ruffling them up. "I'm so fucking behind on my work already..." he complains, heading out the door and passing by him like a little fury. 

Shannen raises an eyebrow and watches him go, without moving from the threshold. 

"And look at this shit!" Celes yells, "Sleeping-spelled guards! You know how long it'll take for your spell to wear off? Shit, my uncle! Wait until he comes to know this! I will never hear the end of it!"

Shannen keeps his mouth closed. Slowly, he crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head sideways, watching him.

Celes finally seems to catch up with his silence, and looks up at him. Shannen looks back at him, trying not to smirk. Shit, he looks cute. He wouldn't go as far as to say he had forgotten how cute he looked, with those delicate features compensated by the hardness of his eyes, and those fair hair changing to the darkest red at the ends. And those fucking bare legs. But sometimes distance, especially if it's so prolonged, numbs the memories down. If something was beautiful enough to make your heart ache, your mind protects you from missing it to much by letting your forget the details in all their perfection. So you can survive being apart, and meeting again is always twice as pleasant.

Celes blushes, understanding why Shannen's looking at him so disappointedly. "Sorry," he says, clearing his throat. He walks closer to him, leans in and kisses him on his lips. "I'm so happy to see you. I miss you so much."

Shannen decides to reward him with one of his rare smiles, before kissing him back. "Better," he says. Then he holds his hand. "Now let's go, before something bad happens."

*

The first thing Langley does upon seeing him appear on the threshold of the prison again is burst into tears. "My love!" he yells, clinging to the bars once again, "You came back! I know you wouldn't have abandoned me."

"I seriously considered it, though," Shannen groans, walking in.

The guard, still standing next to the cell, seems pretty confused by his return, and he's about to ask for clarification when Celes appears, and everything changes. He has a way to fill a room. He appears and you can just _feel_ he's the most important person in there.

Langley holds his breath right away. His eyes grow huge, bigger than Shannen's ever seen them, and he stretches his arms out through the gaps between the bars, his fingers opening and closing as if he wanted to grab Celes despite the distance. It's like the rest of the world doesn't even exist anymore, he can only see him. "Celes, baby," he says desperately, "Shit, come here, baby. Come here."

"Lang," Celes smiles gently, moving closer to him and stroking his fingers with his own, "Calm down. Gimme a second. I'll be right there." Then he turns towards the guard, still standing awkwardly next to the cell. "Perrin, _come on_. You know he's my boyfriend."

"But, Your Highness... Why are you out of Retreat?"

"Because I have annoying boyfriends, and you're making them even more annoying by turning them into a problem for me."

"But he assaulted Lilybeth!" the guard insists.

Celes tenses up for a moment, even though he doesn't lose his cool. He's amazing, really. Shannen doesn't know how he does it. He knows he would freak out under the weight of such a pressure. He knows, because he freaked out under a way less heavy one.

"Is she alright?"

"Well... yes, she'll live, but--"

"I'll pass by her room and apologize personally on my boyfriend's behalf."

"Your Highness, you shouldn't be out of your room at all!"

"Well, I'm out now anyway," Celes shrugs, "So I might as well do the decent thing. Now, please, hand over those keys and leave us alone for a minute."

The guard doesn't seem happy to oblige, but it's a direct order from the Seer. You do not disobey a direct order from the Seer.

"Your Highness, the High Priest won't be happy about it..." he says as he passes Celes the keys. He's not threatening him, it sounds more as if he was trying to warn him, being genuinely worried for him.

"I will deal with my uncle when the right time comes," Celes holds the keys in his hand, smiling reassuringly, "Now, go."

The guard nods and leaves immediately, and he's right on time, because the moment he disappears out the door Langley lets out a desperate whimper and reaches out so far he manages to grab Celes by his hair and pull him closer, sending him clashing against the bars. "Come here, I said. I can't-- I-- Your smell's making me crazy," he mutters incoherently, his eyes closed shut as he tries to dive his nose between Celes' locks.

"I know," Celes speaks in a low, calming tone, patiently. He disentangles himself from the hold of Langley's fingers with such grace Shannen can do nothing but stare at him in awe. "I know, Lang. Calm down. I'm coming."

He slips the key into the lock and opens the barred door. Langley tries to launch himself at him, but he clearly knows what he's doing, and he stops him swiftly, placing a gentle hand in the middle of his chest and pushing him further inside the cell as he moves forward. And Shannen's left to wonder how many times must that have happened already without him knowing it. Maybe every time Langley felt that desperate he went straight to Celes, sparing him the pain of having to go through it. And that's how Celes learned how to handle him the right way.

He's suddenly filled with a deeper understanding of this relationship than he had before. They're three very different people, more often than not at odds with one another for the most various reasons. And yet they're all making more than a simple effort to make this work. They're all giving their everything for it. Not just him and not just Celes, but Langley too. They're all equally invested with it, and they're all doing their best because they love one another. Simple as that. Beautiful as that.

It took breaking into the royal palace to understand that. And, yes, almost ending up imprisoned for life after seriously wounding a maid and breaking the Seer's Reclusion. But, well, at least now he knows.

He slips into the cell right after Celes, following in his scent like a dog. Celes has a very peculiar scent. It couldn't be described by anything found on any Land, because it's his magic scent. It's the Seer's magic scent. Some people say their lovers smell of flowers, of rain, of vanilla chocolate. Like things that actually _do_ have a scent. Celes, instead, smells of power, of life, of rattling electricity. He smells like magnetic forces, like the breath of the universe, exactly like you'd imagine a deity to smell if you could press your nose against its otherworldly skin.

He walks into the cell and instantly his smell is the only thing there is. He doesn't look like he's doing it on purpose, it's just his essence flooding the room, filling up the space, clinging to every single molecule of air. He sits down on the stone bench pressed against one of the wall. Shannen imagines it must be deadly freezing, but Celes doesn't even flinch. Fire magic is strong inside him, and his body temperature is always higher than anyone else, making him impervious to cold.

Langley literally drops on his knees right in front of him, looking at him as if he was the fucking Holy Grail. It's at the same time disturbing and dangerously sexy. Shannen finds himself swallowing as Celes slowly parts his legs, his eyes fixed on Langley, his indulgent gaze and warm smile almost caressing him, if such a thing were even possible.

“Come here,” Celes says, “Drink.”

He hooks one of his feet against the edge of the bench, exposing the white, full curve of his inner thigh. Smooth and porcelain-perfect. 

Langley swallows, then his eyes go dark. He crawls towards him, hold Celes' legs between his hands, almost clings to it as he tilts his head forward, baring his fangs. They drive through Celes' skin as if it was made of butter, disappear inside his flesh. It's weirdly sexual, as if Langley was penetrating him already. Shannen had never looked at it like this before. He swallows again, clutching his fists down his sides. He's getting horny. He might end up joining the party, today.

When Langley starts sucking, Shannen notices because of the changes in Celes' face. He leans back against the wall, tilting his head and exposing his neck, its gentle curve, the nice little bump of the Adam's apple he only recently rewarded himself with. He moistens his lips, then parts them, his pink tongue showing through his perfectly white, regular teeth. He moans and pushes his hips forward, and Langley seems to take it an as invitation to suck harder, because the grip of his hands around his thigh turns so powerful his fingers are literally diving into its softness. He even lets out a deep, dark growl that seems to excite Celes even more.

“Yes...” he exhales, placing a hand on top of the curly mass of Langley's hair, “Yes, suck it,” and he swallows, pressing his hand against Langley's head to pull him further close to himself. 

Celes doesn't usually dirty talks. He's not as shy as he was when they first started their relationship, sure enough, but he's still pretty shy as far as sex is involved. He thoroughly enjoys it and he's not afraid of dirtiness, but speaking through it, that's a different thing, and he usually avoids that, letting Langley do the talking for the three of them. (Langley usually delivers. He can't stop talking with a dick down his throat. And Shannen can say that for sure, having tried it first-hand. He might be a ventriloquist, Shannen can't know for sure, but he's inclined to believe so.)

Langley finally moves away from him for a breather. He _could_ keep breathing while he sucks blood – that is, if he actually needs to breathe at all – but the process seems to require so much concentration of him – or he simply likes it too much – that he can't stay focused on both things at the same time. Breathing slowly, he licks the little wounds on Celes' thigh to clean them of the last few drops of blood and help them heal, and then he presses his nose hard against his creamy skin. 

“My precious...” he calls him, borrowing the nickname the Royal Family uses for him, “I cannot live without you.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Celes chuckles, passing his fingers through his hair, “Was it enough?”

“No,” Langley shakes his head and dives in right away, piercing the same two little holes anew to suck some more blood.

Celes keeps smiling blissfully, stroking his hair affectionately. He must like this a lot. 

“How do you like it so much?” Shannen asks him, sitting by his side on the bench. 

Celes welcomes his proximity by leaning against him, resting his head on the curve of Shannen's neck. It feels good. Shannen likes Celes' way to express affection through contact and silence. He's not one for grand gestures or big speeches, but he can always send the message across. Shannen's not always ready for contact, and more often than not he withdraws, but that doesn't mean he doesn't appreciate it.

This time, though, he lets him rest like that, because he wants to look at his peachy smile from up close.

“I just do,” Celes finally answers, “It's like feeling him inside even when he's not inside yet.” Then he turns to look at him through heavy-lidded eyes. The golden one shining, the light blue one liquid and glistening like the surface of a lake. “Did you know that vampires don't just take, when they bite you?”

Shannen shakes his head, mesmerized by those eyes. When Langley reaches out for him, grabbing his hip with one hand and stroking his skin underneath his t-shirt with his thumb while he keeps the other firmly wrapped around Celes' thigh, he doesn't move away.

“Well, they don't,” Celes goes on, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against Shannen's lips. His tongue flicks out and barely touches him, and Shannen instantly wants more and starts chasing it around. “They take your blood, yes, but they give something back. Venom.”

Shannen scoffs a laughter, moving closer and kissing him hungrily. “Typical of vampires to bestow upon people gifts they do not want.”

Langley mutters something incomprehensible and gently scratches Shannen's hips with his nails in reproach.

Celes chuckles, pressing his nose against Shannen's. “That's just how it's called, but it's not poison,” he explains, “It's a substance their fangs are covered in. It can't be felt to the touch, but it enters your bloodstream when they bite you. It's what prepares the skin to be pierced, making it numb and mellow. It's what makes it pleasant. If you're receptive to it.”

His hand moving of its own volition, Shannen drives his fingers up between Celes' thighs, and then rubs them against his crotch. Celes is horny and so is everyone else here, as if following an echo. Maybe, he thinks, that's why he hated Langley's bites so much. Because, even if he didn't know that in details, he culd feel something Langley's was entering him unrequested, and he wasn't ready to be receptive to it. 

He can't help but wonder. Would he be now?

He's not going to test it now, though. This is being too pleasant and it's going too smoothly to put its perfect balance in danger by trying out new things he might hate to the point of wanting to back out. He really doesn't want to miss this. He wants to preserve his spot within it, his sense of belonging to it. 

Celes turns back to look at Langley, smiling patiently. He seems a little pale, that is _paler_ than he already usually is, and he's heaving. Shannen instinctively knows Langley can't take any more blood, and Celes' words only confirm it. “Lang,” he says sweetly, “Enough.”

The Langley Shannen knows would whine upon hearing something like this, but this Langley doesn't even try to complain. He just backs off with one last kiss to Celes' already healing wound, and then looks up adoringly at him. Then again, the Langley Shannen knows is never really sated with blood, because Shannen never lets him. That's a Langley that's all for Celes, and Shannen feels privileged to be able to get a glimpse of that person now.

“You taste even better than I remembered,” Langley comments, kissing his way up Celes' thigh. Now that he's not needy and thirsty anymore, Shannen can recognize him easily.

“I've been training my magic,” Celes answers, “You know, preparing for the War. Uncle Lacros says I'm becoming more fully myself, that I glow more and more by the second. Mother can't stop looking at me with tears in her eyes. They're both very funny.”

“Forgive me if I don't stop at looking,” Langley says. His voice goes darker as he hooks his fingers around the elastic waistband of Celes' pajama pants, pulling them down. Celes is not wearing anything underneath it, and his erection emerges from the soft white fabric, already tense and barely twitching. The cold air of the cell mixes weirdly with the hot hair blowing from Langley's mouth, making Celes puff and moan under his breath. He's so close now his lips keep rubbing against the head of Celes cock with every word he says.

He takes him in his mouth, swallowing him with the same ease he'd use to swallow a sugary, nice and moist piece of fruit. Celes' hips jerk forward and he loses control over his own voice, parting his lips and letting out half a scream that turns into a whiny moan as he rests limply against the wall with his head tilted and a slightly troubled expression.

Back when he passed Metamorphic Magic with flying colors and finally managed to give himself a proper dick as he had wanted to do since he entered puberty, professor Mettier told Celes he'd probably be oversensitive for quite a while as his body adjusted to the new piece attached to it, and as said piece grew within its own skin, so to speak. He also told him said while could be short or long, there was no way to predict it, because it depended on his magic and on his body, and not necessarily on how strong or weak they might be, but on dozens of different factors it didn't even make sense to take in consideration, because ultimately, professor Mettier said, his body would adjust, and everything would be perfect.

Shannen doesn't know if Mr. Mettier's words were just meant to reassure Celes on his path to transform himself or if they were the truth, but what he does know is that Celes never really stopped being ridiculously oversensitive about his cock, and that it's amazing, and he hopes this never changes at all. Every time he's horny and he gets touched even in the slightest way he completely loses his shit. It happened Shannen doesn't even know how many times that they were just lying down on the bed and Langley fondled him randomly, and that was enough to make Celes come in thirty seconds. 

“Lang, please,” Celes whines now, trying to close his legs and putting both hands on Langley's head, as if trying to push him away, “Stop-- I'm gonna come.”

Langley stops sucking at him only to smirk, and there's fondness, pride and amusement, in that smirk of his. Shannen knows if Langley was looking at him like that, he'd want to smack his face into a wall until he's unrecognizable. But somehow, watching him stare at Celes like that is hot. Shannen wouldn't be able to explain how. He only knows he can't stop following the urge to touch himself, as he watches Langley's smirk widen. And so he does, through his pants first, underneath them when that turns out not to be enough.

“Your Highness, what makes you think I do not want you to come?” he says, then takes him swiftly in his mouth again. Celes throws his head back, clenches his fists around the edge of the bench and lets go of any restraint, thrusting into Langley's mouth until his orgasm overwhelms him and leaves him spent against that wall.

Langley gets up from kneeling position right away, and presses himself against Celes, even though Celes is still oversensitive, and tries to withdraw. Langley doesn't let him. He kisses him, and Celes whimpers, shaking between his arms. Shannen wanders if he can taste himself on Langley's tongue, and the thought makes him want to taste him too, so he grabs Langley and makes him turn around, pressing their lips together in a messy, hungry kiss. 

Yes, he can taste him. 

Celes tastes exactly like he smells.

Amazing.

He breaks the kiss and holds Langley barely away from him with his fingers around his collar. “Fuck him,” he says, and Celes whines.

“Him?” Langley asks with a smirk, “Not you?”

“No, not me,” he insists, “I wanna watch.” Besides, he's had months to be fucked, and he will have another month to keep being fucked after they leave here. Instead, he hasn't seen Celes – being fucked or otherwise – in forever, and that's not gonna change any time soon. He doesn't want to have sex right now – he wants to see Langley take Celes, ravish him, leave him heaving, spent and covered in come on the floor. That's what he wants, and he tries to communicate that to Langley with his eyes.

Luckily, Langley's always been pretty perceptive.

“Alright then,” he says, holding Celes between his arms and dragging him off the bench, “Come here, precious.”

“No...” Celes whines again, pressing his hands against Langley's chest, “I need a moment.” And then, “I don't wanna do it.”

“Little liar,” Langley smirks, kissing him down his neck. Shannen crouches next to them on the floor to watch them better. Langley's lips look good sliding down Celes' milky white skin. He starts touching himself right away. “I know you want it. How long has it been since I was inside you last? Three months?”

“And five days,” Celes gasps and moans, parting his legs, “And six hours.”

Langley laughs, freeing Celes' legs from his shorts so that he can part them better. Celes does it right away, forgetting entirely he literally said he did not want to do this thirty seconds ago. “Very specific,” he comments, gently touching him between his legs again. Celes grimaces and withdraws – it must be too soon, and Langley can read it on his expression, on his skin, on his very DNA, as if drinking from him gave him the secret password to access his core. “It's okay, baby boy,” he says reassuringly, moving his fingers from Celes' cock to his opening, stroking it slowly. “Better like this?”

“Mmhnyes,” Celes whimpers, pointing his feet on the ground to pull himself up a little. Shannen notices he's barefoot, and this warms his heart a little. Not only he didn't bother to change to come down and help Langley, but he didn't even put any shoes on. He's so fucking cute, honestly. How can a person be so powerful and at the same time so ridiculously sweet? So dangerous and yet so lovable? 

Celes escapes definitions entirely. That's what makes him so fascinating. He knows exactly what he is, what he wants and how to get there, and yet he's impossible to describe. He just is. Sometimes Shannen looks at him and it's like watching the clouds move and reshape themselves across the sky. You know how that works and where it's coming from, but still words fail you when you try to explain it to someone who's never seen it before.

“Shannen wants me inside you, Cee,” Langley explains, moving his fingers gently all over Celes' opening, “What do you say?”

“I say that I love you and I missed you so fucking much...” Celes exhales. He searches blindly for Shannen, and Shannen doesn't know what he wants, so he tries offering his hand. Celes slaps it away, whining, and Shannen understands he wants his cock, and that sends shivers of anticipation up his spine. He moves on his knees, getting close to him. Places his now bare cock in Celes' hand, and Celes holds it firmly, licking his lips and then biting at them as he strokes it a couple of times.

Then he turns towards Shannen. Looks straight into his eyes. 

And opens his mouth, waiting for Shannen to push his cock past his lips. 

Langley curses under his breath, and that's the only way Shannen knows he was watching, because other than that the whole world disappeared the moment Celes' lips parted. 

It's not knowing that he's gonna be blown in a little while that drives him. Blowjobs don't make him crazy per se, like no sexual act does. It's the way Celes offers to do it. The way he just puts his body at Shannen's service. That a creature so powerful could surrender himself so completely to two people who are so blatantly beneath him – this in itself is almost sexy enough to drive a man past his limit on its own. 

The mere idea of what it means to submit someone like Celes. It's like reigning in the wind. Like finding the switch to turn on and off the sun. Like coming up with a way to stop and restart time as it pleases you. Something that can make you feel drunk on power.

He can't resist that temptation. He was only half horny and just as a mirror to Celes and Langley's excitement anyway, but now it's personal. Now he wants it, bad enough to care very little about formality, propriety and restraint. 

He shoves his dick inside Celes' mouth, down to his throat, and when Celes whimpers and almost gargles in response Langley laughs and puts a hand on Shannen's stomach, pushing him back a little.

“Easy, my beloved,” he says, “You don't wanna strangle him.”

“No, I want him to suck my cock,” Shannen says, feeling out of control himself. He very rarely is, his boyfriends better take advantage of it.

Celes seems to catch the vibration in his voice instantly. He moans and wraps his lips firmly around his shaft, sucking at him fiercely. He closes his eyes as he does it, and Shannen doesn't think he has ever seen anything more beautiful in his life. He wants this to never end and at the same time he wants it done, he wants to come in Celes' mouth and he wants him to swallow him. He wants it like he's never wanted anything in his life, it seems, like his life itself depended on it.

He thinks he gets it, now. Langley's thirst. It must be something like that.

“Shit, you look so good, the two of you...” Langley whispers. Shannen turns to look at him and watches him as he stops teasing Celes' opening with his fingers. Golden sparkles dance around his fingertips for a moment, and Shannen knows Langley spelled Celes' opening to keep it stretched and wet for himself. 

When he drives his cock past the ring of muscles, there's no pain in Celes' moans. He's so full of pleasure he could burst, and Shannen feels the same. He starts thrusting inside Celes' mouth while Langley thrusts inside his body, and they move in perfect synchronicity, challenging each other to see who's gonna please Celes the most. Except it stops being a challenge soon enough. And it simply turns into love making.

“My beautiful boys...” Langley exhales, seconds before coming. Shannen feels pleasure course through Celes' body at the feeling. It's like a wave originating from the very core of Langley, using Celes as a bridge and ending up crashing against Shannen's body, milking his own orgasm out of him.

It's perfect, blissful and impossible to recreate with anyone else that isn't them. Which makes it twice as precious.

Langley lays Celes down on the stone pavement, and Celes shivers. Langley moves to cover him, and Celes laughs, shaking his head. “I'm not cold,” he says, “Just fucking high. Shit, I missed sex. Retreat sucks.”

Langley laughs, hugging him anyway. Shannen can't help but smirk too as he settles beside them.

“Now you can cross prison sex off your list,” he tells Langley, and Langley smirks.

“Oh, my beautiful one,” he says, “I crossed that item long before.”

A sentence he knows will make both Shannen and Celes ask how and when did that happen. And he will certainly be glad to tell them.

*

Celes insists to go visit Lilybeth in the infirmary, after he recovers enough to be able to move his legs. So Shannen and Langley walk him upstairs and watches as he puts something decent on, which happens to be a sharp white suit that makes him look like a fucking model. Skinny trousers with not stitching anywhere to be seen and a blazer that makes his shoulders a little wider and his waistband a little tighter than it already us, worn open on the front with a black shirt underneath, matching with the black boots he's got at his feet.

The moment Lilybeth sees him, she starts squealing. “Your Highness!” she says, “You shouldn't be here! Your retreat!”, but it's so obvious she's flattered by his presence her protests mean exactly nothing.

It's funny to watch the scene happen in front of their eyes, and they enjoy it immensely. Celes puts up quite a show for the girl. He sits on the edge of her bed, holds her hands in his own, kisses the back of them, smiles charmingly and apologizes calling her “sweetness” and looking at her as if she was the only girl he could see in all the Lands.

Shannen arches an eyebrow and side-eyes Langley, who's grinning so widely his lips he's showing his canines. “He's good at it, isn't him?” 

Langley lets go of a short laughter, shrugging. “I'm so proud of him,” and then, in a little more serious note, “He's gonna make a great Seer, isn't him?”

Shannen nods, smiling proudly. “The best,” he says.

Then they hear a roar come from the end of the hallway, and they both take a peek outside the door to make sure it's a person, and not a wild animal, running towards them.

When they recognize who is it, they both think it would've been better if it had been a wild animal.

“Celes!” the High Priest screams, approaching fast, “Go back to your room! _Immediately!_ ”

“Shit,” Celes curses, jumping off the bed and taking a look outside the door too. “Shit!” he repeats, seeing his uncle. He walks back into the bedroom, while Lilybeth starts repeating she's oh so sorry, and swearing it wasn't her who called him. “Perrin, for fuck's sake,” Celes mutters under his breath. Then he turns back towards his boyfriends, and there's a new resolution in his eyes, something that makes them look exactly like his mother's, despite the difference in color. “I will go back to Retreat,” he says, “But tomorrow. I wanna enjoy the rest of today. Beach house?” he asks.

Both Langley and Shannen nod at the same time, moving close to him and placing their hands on his shoulders when they hear Lacros' voice grow louder, screaming “I said back to your room, Celes!”, quickly followed by Maester Lænton worriedly whispering “for all the Gods, your blood pressure, my dearest, your blood pressure”. 

Celes holds his shell pendant in his hand, resting it on his palm. It sparkles pink and blue for a moment, and then they're surrounded by a cone of light, and they disappear into thin air. 

They will spend the rest of the day in each other company, bathing and swim-racing and eating until their stomach are full and swollen. They will kiss, talk, fight and make peace, and it will be the best day they all will have had in a very long time.

Shannen will never say it out loud, but this will change him irreversibly. And he will cherish this day as his most precious memory for the rest of his life.


End file.
